Return
by kisshuismylife
Summary: It's been three years since the final battle, and Ichigo's really hurting. But Kisshu thinks she's dead. Will they be reunited? R&R please!


**Return**

_**Set after the series.**_

It had been three years since the battle with Deep Blue. Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto had returned home and healed the planet, and were now regarded as heroes.

Kisshu, however, wasn't happy. He couldn't get over Ichigo, and on top of that, he thought she was dead. Pai and Taruto hadn't disputed it, so Kisshu believed Ichigo was dead.

One day, though, Pai called Kisshu and Taruto to his lab, and said, "We've been ordered to go back to Earth to look for plants, so you two should start packing."

"Do we have to?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes," Pai said.

Kisshu sighed and teleported to his room. He packed some clothes, and a picture of his parents, like last time.

Half an hour later, Pai came in and said, "We're going."

Kisshu picked up his bag and teleported with Pai to their ship. "Taruto and I will fly the ship," Pai told Kisshu.

"K," Kisshu said. He teleported off to put his bag in his room on the ship. Soon after, the ship started moving. They were on their way.

_**Meanwhile, on Earth: **_Ichigo was sitting in her room, staring at a drawing as tears slid down her face. The drawing was a picture of Kisshu, and she had done it herself while he was still on Earth. Ever since he left, she had felt empty inside. Two days after the battle with Deep Blue, she had told Aoyama that she couldn't take it anymore, and broken up with him. The next thing she did was to quit working for Ryou. Lettuce and Pudding had followed suit about a week later, and they all missed the Cyniclons. Lettuce and Pudding were holding up far better than Ichigo was, though. They all thought they'd never see the Cyniclons again, and it was hard, but for Ichigo, it was killing her.

Lettuce and Pudding tried their best to keep Ichigo going, but it was hard. It had become harder still two months ago, when Ichigo completely stopped talking. She would use telepathy with Lettuce and Pudding occasionally, but other than that, she had basically gone mute. Her mother was homeschooling her now, but Ichigo still didn't talk. Both her parents had tried various methods, including therapy, but finally gave up trying to get Ichigo to talk.

Moe and Miwa still came over, but they couldn't cheer Ichigo up either. They knew about the Mews and Kisshu, as did Ichigo's parents, and they all hoped Kisshu would come back and get Ichigo back to normal.

Unfortunately, three years of a depressed Ichigo was starting to get hard on even Moe and Miwa. Currently they were headed to Café Mew Mew, to 'talk' with Ryou.

They reached the Café, and knocked on the doors. The Café had been closed for a while, since most of the workers had quit. Not getting a response, Moe and Miwa went around back and looked into the basement window, which was slightly open. Ryou and Keiichiro were both down there, and Ryou was saying, "We'd better call the girls together. The spaceship could be another attack."

"I doubt that," Keiichiro said. "Whoever it is seems to be in Inohara Park, and they're not attacking."

Moe and Miwa didn't waste any time; they ran to the park. As they reached the gates, they slowed down, and Miwa said, "We'd better be careful not to scare them off."

"Let's just teleport," Moe said. "If they think we're human, that will scare them off anyways."

"They're at the sakura tree; let's go," Miwa said. Moe nodded, and the half-Cyniclon, half-human twins teleported to the sakura tree.

Sure enough, Kisshu, Pai, and a very bored-looking Taruto were standing under the sakura tree. They looked up sharply when Moe and Miwa teleported in, and looked wary as they saw them. "We're not going to hurt you," Moe said. "We just wanted to talk."

"Aren't you two Ichigo's school friends?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes," Miwa said. "What took you so long? Ichigo's been absolutely miserable since you left."

To the twins' surprise, Kisshu looked shocked. "Ichigo's alive?" he whispered.

"You thought she was dead?" Miwa asked.

"Y-yeah," Kisshu said. "She's alive?"

"Yes, but she's extremely depressed," Miwa said. "We've been waiting for you to come back in hopes that you can try to get her back to normal."

"I thought she hated me…." Kisshu said.

"It just took her a while to figure out she loved you," Moe said. "She dumped Aoyuck two days after you left, and then quit Café Mew Mew."

"You really need to go see her," Miwa said. "Things got a lot worse two months ago, after the first time she tried to kill herself. She's mute now, and her mom had to start homeschooling her. She still uses telepathy occasionally, but other than that, she's mute."

Kisshu was horrified. Then Pai said unexpectedly, "Go, Kisshu. I really planned this trip to see Lettuce, so it's fine if you want to see Ichigo."

"Did you know Ichigo was alive?" Kisshu asked.

"I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to get your hopes up," Pai said. "I didn't want you to go all the way back to Earth, only to find out she was dead. Go ahead."

"Thanks," Kisshu said, and teleported.

_**With Ichigo: **_Ichigo had fallen asleep crying by the time Kisshu got there. He noticed a picture in her hand, and looked at it. It was a picture of him. Kisshu settled down on the bed next to Ichigo, looking at the tearstains on her cheeks. He didn't want to wake her, so he started stroking her hair. She leaned into his hand a bit, and continued sleeping.

Half an hour later, Kisshu noticed that Ichigo was starting to wake up, but he remained silent until she sleepily opened her eyes. Then he asked, "Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo sat bolt upright, looking at him in shock. She hesitantly reached out, and put her hand on his cheek. Kisshu smiled. "I'm real," he said.

Ichigo literally threw herself at him, knocking them both back against her pillows as she buried her face in his chest. Kisshu hugged back tightly as he felt her shoulders shaking. She snuggled against him.

Suddenly they heard footsteps, and Kisshu sat up, Ichigo still clinging to him. Sakura came into the room, and stopped dead. "Kisshu?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said.

"What took you so long?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't realize Ichigo was still alive, and I didn't want to come back if she was dead," Kisshu said. "But Pai and Taruto wanted to see Lettuce and Pudding, and I came along."

To his shock, Sakura hugged him and Ichigo together. "Are you staying?" she asked. "I don't think Ichigo can live without you."

"I'd love to stay," Kisshu said. "I just have to tell Pai that I'm not going back, and get the stuff I brought with me."

Suddenly teleportation sounded, and Pai appeared with a bag. "Moe and Miwa informed me that you were staying whether you liked it or not, and that they'd take me down if I said no," he said. "Then they told me to go get your stuff and bring it here."

"They must be scary if you actually did it," Kisshu commented.

"VERY scary," Pai said.

To their surprise, Ichigo made a small sound, kind of like a giggle, as she took her face out of Kisshu's shirt. She was smiling happily. "Ichigo, you're smiling," Sakura said. "Does that mean you're going to be less depressed now?"

Ichigo nodded and snuggled against Kisshu. "I guess you still can't talk, huh?" Sakura asked.

Ichigo shook her head a bit sadly. Pai came over and put a hand on her forehead, then said, "I think it's going to be a while before she'll be able to talk. But it looks like she can still use telepathy, so Kisshu can tell you what she wants to say. Kisshu's leaving was pretty traumatic for her."

"She still has nightmares sometimes," Sakura said. "It's not as bad as it was when Kisshu first left; she was waking up screaming every night then. But she still has them occasionally. Maybe having Kisshu here will help."

Ichigo nodded, looking happy again. Kisshu smiled and said, "I'm glad I came back."

_I'm glad too, _Ichigo said telepathically, her voice soft. _Do I get a kiss?_

Kisshu smiled and kissed her passionately.

_**Two months later: **_Ichigo was finally getting her voice back, and she had gone back to her happy self, much to everyone's relief.

Kisshu had moved in with Ichigo and her parents, and to their surprise, Shintaro hadn't even complained- though he sulked a bit over the sudden lack of bananas.

Pai and Taruto were also staying on Earth now; Taruto had moved in with Pudding, and Pai was living with Ichigo's family, like Kisshu. Ichigo and Kisshu shared Ichigo's room while Pai was in the guest room.

It was another two weeks, but finally Ichigo was able to speak again, and the first thing she did was to thank Kisshu for coming back.

"Sure," Kisshu said. "I'm only sorry I didn't come back sooner."

Ichigo smiled. "You're here now, and that's what matters," she said, and kissed him.

**This is a request from I'm a Nerd and Proud, and I hope you all like it! Review plz!**


End file.
